I'm Fine Either Way
by Andie01
Summary: She feels abandoned by her brother. So why does she rush to his side when he's injured
1. Chapter 1

I sit trying to make myself as small as I can in the waiting room chair. "Waiting room," I mummer to myself, "it's more like a torture room. Sure there's none of the traditional torture devices in the room. Just chairs harder than concrete and a never ending silence that allows your mind to wonder to all the worst possibilities. Pulling them up to my chest, I rest my chin on my knees as I survey the room. The starch whiteness of the walls and floor was almost blinding. Just me and a young couple with their small child, who were watching me with guarded suspicion. I smile at the thoughts that are probably running through their minds as they look at me. My long blonde hair was pulled up into a hurried and pretty sloppybun at the base of my skull. My jeans were the rattiest I owned but that just made them my favorite. The original color of the denim lost to the patches and rainbow of thread from my half ass repair jobs. The tiny tank top I wore left little to the imagination. They are probably thinking the same thing that my older brother wouldn't have the manners to censor himself. Jumping up I start to pace around the small room. A nurse appears at the doorway meeting my eyes and shaking slightly before calling the couple. I throw myself down into the chair frustrated by the fact I couldn't get back to see the man I had watched almost carried out of the arena on TV hours earlier. I knew it was nothing life threatening but the fact that he was here in the hospital made my imagination run wild. Sighing, I pull my knees back up wrapping my arms around my shins. "Why did they even call me anyway," I ask the empty room. "It's not like he doesn't have a wife. He won't even want to see me. He hates me and I hate him," I rant before sighing and lowering my forehead to the top of kneecaps. "Then why are you so worried, Nicole?"

**XXX**

"Are you alone," Jaime asks as I open the door.

"Yeah, what was so important that you had to come over at eleven o'clock at night?"

"I'm beyond excited," he rushes pausing only shortly to press a kiss to my forehead before pulling my back into the living room. "I can't hold back any more. I had to see you right now. Tonight is it."

"What are you talking about? Tonight is what?"

"Sit down," he orders guiding me to the recliner in the room. "Okay," he sighs seemingly trying to calm and collect himself. "I wish I knew all the right words to say right now but… Nic, I love you more than I can even put into words and I…I want you at my side for the rest of my life," he says kneeling.

"No, Jamie, you don't joke with a girl like that."

"I'm not joking, Nicole," he says pulling a small box from his pocket. "And you haven't answered."

"And she's not going to…" a voice growls.

"Paulie, what are you…"

"You're not saying another word until I've talked to you," he says pulling me towards the kitchen.

"What is it, Paul?"

"I am not letting you ruin your life with that boy."

"Ruin my life? I haven't seen you in the months; you know nothing about my life. You blow in once in a blue moon, take care of your crap, make sure I'm still breathing and blow out again."

"Nikki…"

"No Paul, you use to care, I know you did. But now… you… I don't even know you anymore and you don't know me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get engaged.

_**XXX**_

A hand startles me from my dreams/memories. Unfurling myself from my upright sleeping position before turning to the owner of the hand. The nurse removes her hand before speaking. "Mrs. Bennett…"

"Levesque. It's Ms. Levesque."

"...you can go in now. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you."

_**XXX**_

I stand staring at my brother from the doorway. He looked so much older than the last time I'd seen him though definitely in better shape. "You just can't stay away from a gym can ya Paulie? Stephanie's going to play hell now." Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, the sister - in- law I had never met nor did she care to meet me. Sometimes I wonder if that was her own doing or Paul's.

"Ms. Levesque," the doctor asks.

"Yes. How is he?"

"He sustain a complete separation of the right quadriceps tendon from the bone. We've given him something for the pain and to help him sleep tonight. He has requested a surgeon in Birmingham, Alabama to repair it."

"Dr. Andrews. He's worked on my brother's left leg and his company's go to surgeon. It doesn't surprise me. How soon will his wife be here?"

"Wife, ma'am?"

"Yeah, Stephanie McMahon. She had to have been called by now."

"Your name was the only one listed as an emergency contact on his records," he explains before his pager sounds. "If you'll excuse me. You may go in and sit with him if you would like."


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the couch staring at the boxes scattered around the mostly empty house. "My house," I whisper to no one in particular.

"No, our house," Jaime replies wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me against himself. "To do with as you please."

"As we please," I remind him.

"I'm leaving the decorating in your capable hands. I can't wait to see what you do with the place when I get home tonight."

"Tonight? You're not leaving me here all day to unpack by myself are you?"

"Babe, do you not remember? After class today, I have an interview at that new office building their building downtown."

"Ok, that covers up til one or two. There's still plenty of time to come home and flex those muscles of yours," I smile.

"We'll see," was all he says before rushing towards the door. "And since you don't have any class and you're off from work to today, I figure you would like something to keep you busy."

"How sweet of you. Jaime."

"What?"

"If you're going to class, you might need your books," I grin holding up his bag.

"Oh yeah, guess I'm just nervous about that interview. Later."

"Later," I call after him before sighing. "I guess I better get started unpacking."

_**XXX**_

_One Hour Later…_

I hum along softly to the songs wafting from the radio as I unpack the dishes and fill the cabinets of the kitchen, freezing when the doorbell rings. Glancing at the clock, I make my way down the short hallway to the front door. "Jaime, if you skipped class for a little afternoon delight you are gravely mistaken," I call as I approach the front door. Yanking open the door I come face to box. "Um…hello."

"Hello," came a voice as the box is lowered to revel a young man. "Nicole Levesque?"

"It's Bennett now," I smile.

"Greg. From the ASPCA."

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I have something for you," he smiles handing over the box. Whimpering from inside protest the movement. Peering inside two sets of puppy brown eyes meet my own.

"What…"

"It's all explained in here," he smile handing over an envelope. "You have a good day."

"Wait. What's with the puppies?"

"It's in the letter."

Moving into the living room before setting the box in the floor. The two pups inside look like Rottweilers or at least mixes. Kneeling beside the box I reach one hand inside and stroke the skinny pups. "Do you guys know what's going on," I ask and they smile back at me. Reaching for the letter that Greg handed over with the box. Opening the envelope I pull out the creased paper and stare between the masculine handwriting and the two pups.

_Nikki,_

_Just cuz you'll always_

_need someone to watch_

_your back. I know that_

_it's too late to be a wedding_

_gift but I'm sending it anyway._

_Always,_

_Paul_

How in the world did he find me after all this time? Turning back to the pups, I lift them out placing them on the floor beside me. They squirm happily beside me. "Well boys," I smile as they roll around beside me, "first things first, let's give you two names. Considering the source of you two, I have the perfect names. You," I say lifting the lighter colored one, "are Helmsley and you," I say picking up the other one, "are Hearst."

_**XXX**_

"Ms. Levesque," an elderly nurse questions breaking my memories, "can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. When is he being released tomorrow?"

"Early, you should try and get some sleep sweetheart."

"I wish I could," I sigh moving the chair closer to my brother. Smiling up at him, I reach out and place a hand on his arm. "We never can sleep when the other is hurt, can we big bro."

_**XXX**_

_1988_

"Paulie," I cry rushing into the waiting arms of my big brother, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Short stuff."

"Paul? Is that you," our father asks from their bedroom.

"Yeah, Dad."

"It's about time you showed up," our father chastises as he entered the room. "I specifically told you to be here at four. Not four-o-five. Not four-ten. Four."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't. Cynthia, your son is here. We can go now."

"Paul, baby, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"There is no time for this rubbish. Your son has made us late enough."

"Nikki, no torturing your big brother."

"I won't Mommy."

"Paul, make sure she eats all her dinner and she is bathed and in bed by nine o'clock."

"Yes Mom," Paul says leaning over so she can kiss his cheek."

"So Nic, what do you want to do."

"Hide and Seek," I squeal rushing off to find a hiding spot.

_**XXX**_

"Nikki," Paul calls from the porch. "Come on Nikki, this isn't funny anymore. Show yourself."

I suppress a giggle as I watch my brother panic from a tree branch in the front yard. The spring foliage hiding me from sight.

"Nicole Alexandria Levesque, if you don't show yourself this instance I'll tell Dad. You know what he'll do."

I panic at the thought of my father's punishment. "I'm coming out, Paulie," I call moving to climb down. "Please don't tell Dad."

"Nic? What are you doing in the tree?"

"Hiding."

"How in the world did you get up there so high?"

"Climbed," I answer thinking it was the stupidest question. "I do it all the time."

"Just be careful."

"I am, geez." Yelping slightly as my foot slips slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…yelp…I'm slipping Paulie. I'm gonna fall."

"No, your not. It's ok. Just hold on tight til you get your feet back under you," he calls from below me. "That's it. You're almost there. Just a little more."

"I'm scared."

"It's ok. It'll be ok just keep coming."

Slowly I lower myself down to the next branch before moving to the next. Suddenly the branch beneath my feet breaks sending me hurtling towards the ground.

_**XXX**_

"There is a hand on my wrist."

That was the first thought that made it's way through the morning sleepiness. And there is a blanket over me. Opening my eyes, I find my brother staring back.

"Hey," Paul says gruffly.

"Hey," I reply sitting up slightly. "Where'd the blanket come from?"

"I had a nurse bring it when I woke up and saw that…"

"Come on Paul. Out with it."

"Excuse for a shirt."

"Is that why you had them call me? So you can be a giant pain in the ass," I ask throwing off the blanket. "Oh wait, you're always a giant pain in the ass."

"You're the one being the ass at the moment," he replies calmly.

"Must run in the family," I sneer.

"I think I like you better when you're asleep."

"I know I like you better when I am."

"I was just sitting here thinking about the day you got this scar," he smiles slightly turning my wrist slightly bringing a small scar into view.

"I was just dreaming about it. So how bad is it," I ask pulling my wrist from his grip. "Like last time or worse?"

"Won't know until later today. How'd you get here so quickly?"

"Columbia is only a two hour drive from here. I came as soon as they called. Figured it must be serious if you lowered yourself to calling me."

"Now which one of us is being the ass."

"Why am I the only one on your emergency contacts?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Knock, knock," a voice calls from the doorway before my brother can answer, "mind some company."

"Come on in guys," Paul calls turning his attention from me to the newcomers, relaxing slightly.

"Whoa, I love the dress code for nurses in this hospital," the voice snickers before a soft feminine chastises him. Cutting my eyes over to doorway to find a young man about my age and a woman standing there.

"Well if you're looking for a little naughty nurse time, she's down the hall at the desk. Just ask for the head-outta-my-ass special."

"Feisty. I kinda like her already," the woman smiles. "I'm Lisa and Mr. Head-in-the-ass here is Randy. Paul, is this a bad time?"

"No, just some good ol' family bonding. Guys, this is my baby sister Nicole. Nikki, these are some of the more outspoken people I work with. Lisa Varon and Randy Orton."

"Sister? Now Paul, how did you manage to keep something this beautiful a secret?"

"Good question. I'd love to hear the answer but I should check in at home. Excuse me. Randy, word of warning. Put your eyes back in your skull before big brother hobbles over and kicks your ass. Or me. I haven't decided yet."

_**XXX**_

"You never did answer my question," I say breaking the silence on the flight to Alabama.

"There are a few times you've done the same thing to me," he says not taking his eyes off the window.

"Name one."

"I can name twenty but I'm not in the mood to fight with you."

"Oh, so you can shove your big ass nose in every aspect of my life but you get a little testy when I start probing into yours."

"I'm your brother, I have every right to tell you when you're about to fuck up your life irreversibly. But then again you know everything, Nikki. How's Jaime?"

"Where's Stephanie, Paul? Shouldn't your wife be the one beside you right now? Has she even called? Or should I ask; has she even _been_ called?"

"This conversation is over."

"Why? Because you say so? Have I hit a nerve, Paul? Are you gonna stop talking to me again?"

"You're the one who stopped talking to me, Nicole. Or did you forget?"

"No Paul, I remember exactly why? Lately it's becoming more and more clear. You're a pain in my ass."

_**XXX**_

_JANUARY 1999_

"Ms. Levesque, is there anyone we can call?"

"No one close. My grandparents are long gone and both my parents are only children. Can I please just go back and see them, please? I just want to see my parents and know they're ok. Please," I beg.

"I can't let you do that right now. Are you sure there is no one we can call."

"I have an older brother but I don't know exactly where he is at the moment. He travels a lot. I just want to see me parents."

" I need to check your injuries and speak with your brother first. Do you have a cell number?"

"Yeah," I sigh digging around in my purse pulling out a slip of paper with a number scribbled, "but I'm the one who's going to talk to him."

"Ms…"

"I'm not giving you this number. I have to be the one who tells him. He's going to freak but at least if he hears it from me and knows that at least one of us is fine…I want to talk to my brother."

"Fine…but you have to allow me to talk to him also and let me look over you afterwards," the doctor sighs. "Follow me."

_**XXX**_

"Paulie," I start working to keep my voice calm and steady as I speak to my brother's voicemail, "listen there's been an accident. I don't really know what happened. We're all fine. I think. They won't tell me anything or let me see Mom and Dad. We're at St. Sophia's ER, 555-5015. Ask for Dr. Tribble. I need you home right now, big bro. Call as soon as you get this, Paulie."

"Let's check you out while we wait for your brother."

_**XXX**_

"Nikki," Paul's voice rings through the house. "Nikki, where are you? And what the hell happened here? Did a tornado hit and no one tell me?"

"They're burying our parents today," I whisper from the stairwell landing.. My voice husky from crying and lack of use. "They said they couldn't wait any longer. Mom's friend, Elizabeth planned it all. I couldn't do it, they wanted me to but I just couldn't. We were coming home from some charity dinner Mom was throwing. Dad was bitching like usual about something… I stopped listening about two words in. I don't remember much…just a big flash of light and screaming. Someone said…an EMT, I think…they said something about a drunk driver. I had a bruised sternum, fractured a few of the small bones in my hand, and busted my forehead open. They rushed me off to the hospital before I could even check on them. I tried… I called you at the hospital and when you didn't call back I took a cab home. They wouldn't tell me anything, Paul," my voice raising with every sentence. "Elizabeth came over two days later to tell me that our parents were dead. I tore this entire house apart trying to find some way to get in touch with you. You told me that you will always be here for me. The one time Paul…I needed you. The burial is at two, we're leaving at one. Dress appropriately and don't be late."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Mabel's Pool Hall: Come play with our balls," a chipper voice calls from the phone.

"Elaine, it's Nic," I smile at my friend's greeting.

"Nikki, how are you? Jack said you called Sunday saying you had a family emergency. I thought all your family was gone."

"It's a long story, Lanie," I sigh running a hand over my face, "and it's complicated. I'm just calling to tell you I'll be back at work tomorrow so you don't have to worry about my appointments. I got a flight back into KC in a couple hours so I'll be back by tonight."

"What do you mean back to KC? Where are you?"

I look up as they wheel in Paul. "I got to go Lanie. I'll explain everything tonight. You can fill me in then on all the rearranging you had to do. Later. Love ya and all that stuff," I rush snapping the phone shut. "How is he?"

"The surgery went well. The doctor will be in shortly to explain…"

"Explain to him. Now that I know he's fine, I have a life to return to," I interrupt picking up my bag. "Tell him I said goodbye."

_**XXX**_

_Late January 1999_

"I don't want anything," I squeak shifting on the leather couch in my parent's lawyer's office, "Not the house, or the cars, especially anything from Paul."

"Unfortunately, it's not what you want, Nicole. The facts are your parents' wills name Paul as your guardian should this situation arise and Paul has accepted."

"He can't and he won't. That would mean he give up his wrestling career. It keeps him away from home three hundred days or more a year and he's proven that his career comes before anything else, including his family. So we better figure something else out."

"Well, because of your brother's unique circumstances, I have petitioned the courts for a non-legal custodian of our choosing to look over your day to day affairs while your brother is away until your eighteenth birthday. In which case, you and your brother can divide the property. Until that time your brother has decided that you are living in your parents' home and continue your daily activities."

"Watched over by this custodian? Which I am assuming will be you since you are the only one Paul trust. Which means double the pay for you. Great."

_**XXX**_

"Listen Nic, I'm sorry."

"No Paul, you listen. I'm beyond pissed. You didn't come. I spent a week calling you. I even called WWF headquarters that whole week. I feel so sorry for that poor secretary who I basically had a fit with. You were too busy. You told me that you would always be there for me, job be damned. Well you showed that it was really family be damned so you know what, go back to the ring, _Hunter_," I snarl turning to head up the stairs. "Go back to your DX Army and stay out of my damn life."

"Don't walk away from me, Nicole Alexandria."

"I'm walking away from you Paul Michael and I'm never looking back. As of right now, I don't have any family.

_**XXX**_

_April 2001_

"I am not letting you ruin your life with that boy."

"Ruin my life? I haven't seen you in the months; you know nothing about my life. You blow in once in a blue moon, take care of your crap, make sure I'm still breathing and blow out again."

"Nikki…"

"No Paul, you use to care, I know you did. But now… you… I don't even know you anymore and you don't know me. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get engaged.

"Don't do this Nicole. I know for a fact what kind of man that boy is going to be."

"And how is that Paul? How do you know anything about me or Jaime? Huh? Cuz your little appointed custodian stopped coming around about six months ago. You don't know a damn thing! Because you were too busy as always. Jaime, unlike you, have been there for me."

"You're the one who walked away from me, Nic."

"And guess what, Paul, I'm doing it again."

"Before you go you should know your future fiancée just came from a, well I don't know what to call her. Is it really a date if she spends most of the date on her knees under the table."

"You're an ass, Paul. I'm happy for the first time in two years and you just want to hurt me. Again.

_**XXX**_

"Boys! I'm home. Here boys," I call enter the house.

"They're out back," a voice calls from the kitchen.

"Elaine? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I told everyone that I would feed the boys tonight. Nic, what's going on," my best friend of three years asks leaning against the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I smile sweetly taking the bowl full of dog food from the counter beside her. "You know you should really wear your hair down. I mean you have such beautiful hair," I smile flicking a strand of red hair into her eyes.

"Nikki, as long as I've known you you've claimed to be the last of your family then two nights you go running off on some family emergency. So which is it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yeah, it does. It does to me. Because if this emergency is true then you've been lying to me for our entire friendship. If it's not then you lied to our boss and disappeared for days. I don't know which scares me more. Ever since you kicked Jaime out you've become a totally different person."

"I told you that it is a long and complicated story."


	5. Chapter 5

Still no computer. (using the one hour computers at the library) I have been trying to write but all my muses want to talk at once (making it very loud in my head with the echoes and everything) so I've made a decision:

You guys choose which story you want me to work on and that is muse I'm going to listen to. PM me or e-mail at until the 24th (of Oct) then I'll tally the votes and get to writing/typing. New post by the first of Nov. Most have a few chapter already handwritten I just need to type them out.

Your Choices:

Black Eyes

She had no one to run to so she ran to her brother but will she find someone else. CenaOC but may take a while

I'm Fine Either Way

She feels abandoned by her brother. So why does she rush to his side when he's injured 

Because of You

sequel to Professionals? Please R&R

Something Good

Sometimes something great is born out of the worse situations

Caught Up in the Moment

They got caught up in the moment. Now what?

Unnamed

Kevin ThornOC

**Ok with a couple days left the front runners are:**

**I'm Fine**

**Black Eyes**

**Unnamed**


End file.
